User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Journal. What did happen to him after the end of Chapter 3?
Hey everyone! Now people who know me here might ask, what happens to my RP character Solomon, who serves the Seekers of Truth as Promesteins right hand, after the events of the Drain Lab's destruction and the battle in the Heavens that brings peace to the world? Well here's the answer; A series of Journal entries he made. Featuring 2 wikia members' RP characters as cameos. Note: I did this over the course of a day. This is a journal of my RP character. It skips a few days to take into account the skips in the end of Chapter 3. Solomon's Journal, Aftermath of the Heaven's War: Day 1: Laplace was defeated and the Drain Lab Self-Destructed. I could have prevented this, however I was forced to resort to the Hyde Injection it seems to fend off some forces sent to the Remina base. Meanwhile, La Croix had been defeated according to Promestein. The Ivory Tower was soon breached by the Heavenly Knights. As I warned Promestein some fail-safes could have prevented their defeats. Doc retreated to the Heavens with Black Alice to proceed with the actual plan involving the White Rabbit, I was tasked with one final order; "Return to your hometown, lay low and continue the Seekers of Truth's mission when the time is right." I am creating this journal in the event that Luka and the Monster Lord win the battle. I'll be forced into hiding and forced to work without a lab. Day 2: Returning to Port Natalia, was greeted by friends who assumed myself dead. It had been five years approximately. Immediately when I arrived we had to brace ourselves for an Angel Invasion. With their immunity disabled, and no longer forced to obey Angels, I defended my town the way this blade for hire was once eager to do. Despite resorting to some artificial spirits, only the former mermaid subordinates of Black Alice recognized me as the Seeker of Truth's aid. Day 3: The war finally stopped. Sadly Master Promestein, my inspiration of pursuing knowledge even further than before, was defeated. Seraph Eden was sealed, Black Alice destroyed, and Ilias even fell. Towns and kingdoms are now in a world without Ilias. Still laying low, I suspect I shall be pursued for information soon enough. As many assumed I had died in the Haunted Manor, suddenly returning will obviously trigger questions that will be asked. It's obvious people can connect the Seeker of Truth Solomon to the Mercenary Solomon from the past. Day 36: A month of laying low. I attended a book-signing of "The Legend of the Hero Luka." The some-what over the top tale of the unblessed Hero Luka's adventure. The author was a bizarre sight by herself. It was theorized that "Unfortunates" did exist but in very few numbers however being the first one I saw it was definitely a strange sight. I began traveling the world as the searches for me died down. Like my old self, I couldn't help researching natural monster habitats in the area as a safeguard. Monsters are less hostile. I've yet to locate the former subordinates of Black Alice sealed or unsealed. I had a close-call avoiding Erubetie of the Heavenly Knights in Noah however the disguise I made of a traveling professor lowered her suspicion. I learned from civilians rumors of each of the Heavenly Knight's locations and confirmed them myself to ensure I can trace their movements and avoid accordingly. Day 45: Found a small village in the deserts in my travels. I had met an outlaw of sorts with some obsession over Ilias. It's hard telling the most devoted believers that she nearly caused the world to end. We got into a little scuffle however. A Guns vs modified Trooperoid gun-staff with Flashbang and Crisis Shield fight. After a short fight, I had realized this devoted gunslinger and I had something in common, a heavy belief in the better half of an Angel. While I devoted myself to the Seekers of Truth for knowledge, he devoted himself to Ilias for salvation and fought in her name. After some apologies, he took a swig from his flask and we both did the forgive and forget. Though a rematch would be nice. When we exchanged names, all I got from him was "Viper." I assumed he was the sheriff of sorts, but the townsfolk said he travels all over the world. Day 50: Captured, even I couldn't pull the fluffy tail over the eyes of Tamamo. Having sniffed chimera DNA off my clothing she immediately recognized and captured me. Only have this journal, my gear is locked away. My fate is unknown, however having aided the Seekers of Truth and Black Alice I would show no surprise if death or worse was their decision. I must wait, imprisoned, some corpses in cells around me, other cells with men awaiting more pleasure from the rape of the monsters here. You'd think they'd release fool-hardy intruders and prisoners but some of them are now Lovers and Play-toys of the denizens here. Day 51: A small-built, yet immensely skilled chef delivers my meals. His name is Arakon. He tells me Alma Elma is his mother. I had some trouble believing that until she showed proof in a way meant to tease and embarrass him. It seems we shared some former career choices. Assassin, Mercenary, well it's similar if a price on someone's head is involved. He tells me what the Knights are discussing about me. I told him how I collected the elemental energy for producing the artificial spirits and delivered the mass-produced product to Black Alice. He already knew that, it seems Tamamo read more than some sealing data from the Laboratory disks. She knew my whole five years time as a servant and apprentice. It seems the search for me had started immediately after I evacuated from Hellgondo to Port Natalia. In a dungeon in Hellgondo, escaping is an impossible task at this time. Gnomaren's strength can easily bend the bars, Zylph's speed can outrun and evade patrol units, and once I find a sword, Grandine and Gigamander can aid me. However, one run-in with a Heavenly Knight, Luka, or Lord Alipheese XVI and it's back to the dungeon or death. Day 52: My judgement is decided, I'm to remain in the palace as an engineer. Tamamo states my knowledge of Chimeras may aid her in the control of artificial monsters around the world. I must place the goals of evolution and the truths of existence on hold until such a day when I'm free. My duties at this time are aid in deciphering notes and disks from the Drain Labs, as well as repairs to the Giganto Weapon and to analyze and alter chimera's to not become killing machines. Certainly is more lively than the Drain Lab, and I don't have to hear haunting cries of the prisoners like before. Though I may return to Port Natalia when my tasks are complete I will be kept under supervision and will be called back by request of the Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord. In the meantime, my pursuit of knowledge is still alive. Being face to face with one of the Six Ancestors is certainly an amazing privilege despite how intimidating it feels. I occasionally see another human aid. Named Shadow. Turns out he's under her wing. Lucky man. I've yet to get any "extractions" however I'm afraid working with the other Kitsunes here. That Yao is staring at me in all of the wrong ways. Thank goodness for Gnomaren. Day 60: My orders for deciphering disks; "Whatever you find that's important, show me immediately. Do not build anything in the data!" However one disk, or rather series of disks, has me in a trance of curiosity. The "Chimera Tyrant King." A series of blueprints of some Ultimate Chimera. However it's a Male model. The first I've seen of it, it had modified and upgraded artificial spirits, modifications to the weapons Promestein, Laplace, and I designed, as well as some extracts from the Hyde Injection experiments. Whatever this is, I can't build it alone. And it's projected power-levels exceed the Next Dolls and the current Monster Lord. It seems it was a sort of commanding tool for an unstoppable chimera army. Under the title "Tyrant King." With Promestein dead, La Croix gone, Lucia disappeared, Laplace destroyed, and Lily and Chrome no longer associated, this thing will remain in the shadows for now. I can't help but wonder why or what it was built for, if it exists somewhere, and if it is as strong as these depicted. Also why a male? I kept the disk in hiding, it was likely Promesteins greatest creation. Day 61: No new information on the "Tyrant King." However I did encounter a strange incident in Remina's ruins. By the way, having to aid in construction of New Remina when I didn't even cause the incident is kind of unfair. Is it mine or Promestein's sentence I'm serving? A regular chimera, still alive amongst the hundreds if not thousands of corpses of its siblings. It approached me, as if it was still programmed to not attack. However unlike the other chimera's, after concentrating on her staring her right in the eyes, she kneeled and quivered in fear. No chimera was ever intimidated by me that way. I wished to test this on other Chimeras. None near, I tried the unsealed Giganto Weapon. However instead of intimidating the beast, I merely had it recognize me by name instead of the usual "HUMAN MAINTENENCE AID" it calls me. I'm not sure what caused that strange ability I discovered. However if I am considered a Chimera's superior and can give basic chimera's something to fear about me. Imagine a being it has to call king. Day 65: The disk was discovered by Tamamo. One punishment later, done by Yao no less like she knew Yao had interest in me as a plaything, she began her deciphering and discovered the blueprints. No worrying as Tamamo confirmed I did not build the chimera and I also did much of the deciphering which did aid her. She uncovered the same information I had already uncovered. However she discovered one extra piece of information which was frightening. It's technology is combined with Angelic sciences and power-sources to act as a tool to battle angels. Tamamo theorized it could potentially defeat a Seraphim like Eden. I'm going to resume my services and pause with these journal entries unless an interesting piece of information to log down comes up. Category:Blog posts